The invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for regulating the operation of friction clutches in motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for regulating the operation of automated friction clutches which are installed between the engines and the transmissions of motor vehicles. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a method of and to an apparatus for regulating automated friction clutches at least during certain stages of operation of motor vehicles, such as starting, shifting into a different gear, driving, acceleration, braking, driving in reverse, parking and/or transitions between such stages of operation. The invention also relates to improvements in the regulation of torque which is transmitted by a clutch between the output element of a prime mover (such as the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle) and a transmission (such as a variable-speed transmission in the power train between the clutch and the wheels of a motor vehicle).